Fall of Foot, Rise of Pine Tree
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Shredder makes a deal with the devil. In exchange for his revenge; he simply has to kill an innocent soul and rob the innocence of another...when will people learn that demonic deals always come with a price? Dipper X Harem! (to be continued in 'Tales of the Falls')
1. Chapter 1

Fall of Foot, Rise of Pine Tree

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

Oroku Saki was dying...

Oh, his few surviving minions would try to have him believe otherwise...but he was no idiot...if not for the life-support...his broken body would've already given out.

 _What a joke...I who was once the Shredder...Leader of the Foot Clan...Kingpin of the criminal Underworld...Reduced to a mere handful of genin and made to cower in a dilapidated warehouse..._

Indeed...for this warehouse was literally all he once had of his once great empire...his Kuro Kabuto...his title as Shredder...his followers...his dominion...his Daughter...All ripped from him by that blasted boy-

 _No...not boy...MAN._ Admitted Saki to himself reluctantly. And that was the most infuriating bit of this new reality wasn't it? The fact that not only had he been usurped...but that his usurper had proven himself better than him in every way...

He had accomplished things that Saki or any of the Shredders that came before him could only DREAM of! Under his reign, the newly Dubbed 'The Pine Tree Clan' had flourished! No longer was it confined to the earth...but in fact stretched across the stars! Entire galaxies bowed to his usurpers...(sigh) Who was he fooling? They bowed to his SUCCESORS might...

 _Who would have thought that my downfall...would've come from the most insignificant of actions?..._

… **.Many years ago...in Gravity Falls Oregon...**

 _Hang in there Mabel! I'll rescue you!_ Thinks Dipper to himself as he roars into the clearing in the golf cart...and finds dead gnomes?

"Huh? Gnomes?...Wow, I was way off." Stated Dipper simply.

"Indeed you were." Stated a dark, menacing voice that sent chills down Dippers spine.

Dipper turned around...and saw something more frightening than any monster...

Standing before him was a man in armor, a man who was practically radiating an atmosphere of despair and suffering...but the worst thing was that stare...that mile long stare of contempt and rage that made Dipper piss himself then and there...

The Shredder sneered at the little boy before him. _This is my prey? BAH! This scrawny weakling is not fit to even polish my toilet!...Well, no matter. A deals a deal...Soon Splinter will finally fall to my wrath...let's get this over with..._

"Wh-who are you?" Asked a terrified Dipper. The shredder simply laughed. "A worthless runt like you has no use for a name like mine...simply know that we are going to play a game-

The Shredder paused to draw a line in the dirt with his foot. He then snapped his fingers, signaling two foot soldiers to carry in a bound and gagged Mabel.

"Every minute you don't cross this line, I will remove a body part from your sister."

Both Dipper and Mabel's eyes widened in horror. "Wait, what!? You can't be-

 **SLASH!**

Even with the gag in place, Mabel was still able to let out a horrific wail as the shredder slashed off her eye.

"MABEL!" Screamed Dipper as he ran to save her-

 **SMACK!**

Only to be beaten down by Rahzar and Fishface! "This is the boy? Bah! I've produced bigger things than him by eating fiber!" Mocked Rahzar as he kept on pummeling the Dipper.

Fishface nodded. "I know...hardly satisfying...but broken bones are broken bones I guess!" He stated sadistically as he broke another of Dippers ribs.

Desperately Dipper tried to get up-

 **WHACK!**

Only to get knocked down again...

Dipper tried to crawl to the line-

 **CRACK!**

Only to be quickly dragged back and kicked in the teeth...

It became a game to the two mutants; allowing Dipper to do these things...give him hope...then crush it at the last second...

Dipper didn't know what was the worse...the mind-numbing agony that was spreading throughout his body...or being forced to watch helplessly as bit by bit...his sister was torn apart...

First went her other eye...then her hair got ripped out...then he fingers got broken...then cut off...her teeth pulled out as well...one...by...one...

Rahzar laughed. "What kind of man can't protect his family? Your a disgrace to your gender boy! And I think it's time we make that official-

 **CHOMP!**

Dipper Screamed as the mutant bit his crotch and ripped off his genitals.

Tiger-claw quickly stepped in to cauterize the wound and keep Dipper from dying...then walked away to allow the beating to continue...

…..

When it became dark...Grunkle Stan began to worry...he and his employees went out to search for his niece and nephew...they didn't have to look far...

You never know what to say when you find your brutally beaten and disfigured nephew crying over the mutilated, limbless corpse of your niece...

…..Meanwhile, in New York City...

The Shredder laughed at the glorious performance that had just played out in front of him.

It had been a bit of a detour going to that rinky-dink town to shame and traumatize one little nobody...

But that Slenderman had made good on it's promise! Splinter had gone mad! Slaughtering his sons effortlessly...and when he'd had his sanity restored and saw what he'd done...he fell on his own sword and bleed out...

It had taken many years...but the Hamoto clan had been finally wiped out...and he...The Shredder...stood victorious...

…...

Stan said nothing as he moved his nephews wheelchair up the hill to Mabel's funeral...and wondered how things could have gone so horribly wrong...

On top of losing his sister, use of his legs, his manhood, and having the 'Kanji' of Shame permanently branded onto his face...they'd just gotten word that his parents had died in a car accident...

For the moment it looked like Stan would have to take care of him...at least...try to anyway...

He'd tried to get Dipper to open up...but he just remained silent. He pretty much spent his days reading that weird journal or staring blankly out the window...

After Mabel's remains were committed to the earth. Dipper finally spoke to him to tell him he'd like to stay by her grave awhile by himself. Stan nodded and left...

Now it was just Dipper staring blankly into the abyss where the closest thing he'd ever have to a friend..the one person he could trust...had gone into it forever...

"Ah, my boy. You have suffered so much." Said a voice behind him. Dipper turned to see a bunch of strange men clad in red robes behind him.

"Who are you?" Asked Dipper dully. The man introduced himself as blind-Ivan and explained the purpose of the Blind-Eye Society.

"Ordinarily, we'd do this in out underground lair...but given your current condition- Gestures to the wheelchair -were more then happy to make an exception."

Ivan brought up his memory gun and input 'mabel pines and the day of her death' into it's consule. "Fear not my boy, soon your pain will be gone." He points it at Dipper-

 **BANG!**

Ivan looked at the wound in his body caused by Dipper shooting a gun he'd pilfered from Stan in shock.

"How?-" Gasped Ivan before keeling over. Before the other members can react, Dipper snatches the memory gun from Ivans corpse, inputs 'Blind Eye Society', and zaps the entire Society!

Before the disoriented members can gain their bearings, Dipper switches to the real gun and kills all but one of them-

 **WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!?**

Shouts the familiar voice of Chief Blubs as he, Officer Durland, and Stan run up the hill to investigate the gunshots.

Thinking quickly. Dipper tosses the gun into a confused Toby Determind's hands, hides the memory gun away and punches himself in the groin to get the waterworks flowing.

"Toby!? What are you doing!?" Demanded Blubs.

"Oh Officer! Thank goodness your here!" Sobbed Dipper. This maniac just started shooting people for no reason!" Accused Dipper.

What!? NO! It was that kid!" Pleaded the now fully-awake Toby as he was disarmed and handcuffed.

Blubs rolled his eyes. "Right; the crippled, sobbing, city boy did it...stick to tabloid rags Toby." Said Blubs flatly as he lead Toby away.

Stan just shook his head as he quickly wheeled Dipper away. "Yeesh, this town was always a dump...but it's never been THIS bad...what's going on lately?" He asked to no one in particular.

Dipper said nothing, he simply finished writing a drawing in his journal...a drawing of the man who murdered his sister...before stabbing it through the heart...

And thus...the seeds of the Shredders destruction had been planted...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: There, apparently has been some confusion. I am still continuing this story. I'm just continuing it in 'Tales of the falls' ;it's easier for me to keep track and organize that way.**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **P.S. just a heads up; I'm finally moving into my own place come Christmas/new years...the place is nice, affordable rent, geographically Convenient, free wi-fi...the only downside is I have to wait THREE MONTHS to get said internet set up, it'll be top quality and FREE...but I have to wait at LEAST that long for it.**

 **A friend of mine said he could get a 'hotspot' set up...but who knows what will happen there.**

 **Bottom Line: If my updates online drop off for a couple months or I won't answer your Messages...that's probably why.**

 **But regardless; merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
